The following is a tabulation of some prior art that presently appears relevant:
Pat.KindNo.CodeTitleIssue DatePatentee6,919,927B2Camera with touchscreen2005 Jul. 19Manabu Hyodo7,085,590B2Mobile terminal with ergonomic2006 Aug. 1Peter J Kennedy et al.imaging functions7,295,242B2Electronic camera having a mode 2007 Nov. 13Yoshiharu Gotandasetting device7,321,395B2Image capturing apparatus and 2008 Jan. 22Yoshiharu Gotandamethod of setting exposure for AF control executed by image capturing apparatus7,406,331B2Use of multi-function switches for2008 Jul. 29David Desmond Middletoncamera zoom functionality on a mobile phone7,738,029B2Image-taking apparatus that shoots 2010 Jun. 15Koji Kobayashia still image when a release button is pressed7,881,759B2Shaped loudspeaker output in a2011 Feb. 1William Chris Eatoncommunications handset8,237,807B2Image capturing device with touch2012 Aug. 7Jeremy Jones et al.screen for adjusting camera settings8,531,539B2Image capturing device, method for2013 Sep. 10Masaaki Sasaki & Akiraimage capturing, and computerHamadareadable recording medium8,811,948B2Above-lock camera access2014 Aug. 19Shamik Bandyopadhyay et al.8,665,358B2Apparatus for processing an image2014 Mar. 4Woo-jong Cho et al.having detachable lens and a ring for setting photographing parameter values8,886,030B2Imaging apparatus with display and2014 Nov. 11Atsushi Misawaimage display apparatusApplicationKindPublicationNumberCodeTitleDateApplicant2011/0090,313A1Multi-eye camera and method for2011 Apr. 21Akiyoshi Tsuchitadistinguishing three-dimensional object2012/0120,277A1Multi-point Touch Focus2012 May 17Richard Tsai2014/0036,128A1Method and apparatus for manual2014 Feb. 06Young-Keun Choifocusing in portable terminal